Rouge
by namayu
Summary: Contrairement à ce qu'il disait, je sais donner...


_Avant de commencer, je tenais juste à signaler que ce texte ne relève pas de la franche rigolade. M'enfin, vous êtes prévenus (:p)_

_Merci à celles et ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews sur les autres fics. ( blush) merci à vous et bonne lecture. _

* * *

J'aurais dû savoir que cela finirait comme ça. Savoir qu'ils le découvriraient bien, tôt ou tard, Enfin... Je crois que j'ai voulu y croire. Que j'espérais vaguement me tromper et que les choses pourraient être différentes. Mais il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et je le savais depuis le début...

Ca faisait quelques temps déjà que je sentais que ça n'allait pas. Ca s'était installé progressivement. Au début, ça ne me dérangeait pas trop, à vrai dire. Et puis, quand les choses se sont aggravées, j'ai senti que cela me gênait vraiment. Dans les combats notamment. Mais j'ai choisi de ne rien dire et de ne rien montrer. Au fur et à mesure, les choses sont devenues plus difficiles à supporter.

Nous campions près d'un lac, cette nuit-là. J'avais abandonné le groupe pour pouvoir aller me griller une clope paisiblement dans mon coin. Pour pouvoir faire tomber les masques surtout. Il faisait nuit noire. On ne distinguait pas grand'chose à part le miroitement des eaux du lac, sous la lune. Et des tâches d'ombres dès que je posais les yeux quelque part. J'ai sorti une clope que j'ai coincée machinalement entre mes lèvres. Puis j'ai battu la mèche de mon briquet. Une fois, deux fois... Trois fois... Foutu briquet. Alors, je suis resté là, avec ma clope éteinte et mon briquet qui ne marchait pas, perdu dans mes pensées...

—Si t'essaies d'arrêter la clope, je peux t'offrir des patchs.

Je sursautai. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu venir. Il était adossé contre le tronc d'un arbre, en train de fumer lui aussi, à une dizaine de pas de là, ombre blanche et fantomatique dans le noir, les yeux fixés droit devant lui sur les flots sombres à nos pieds.

—Te fous pas de moi ! File-moi plutôt ton briquet.

Il eut un ricanement, avant de fouiller ses poches et d'en tirer l'objet métallique.

—Si tu le veux, viens le chercher...

—J'ai la flemme. Allez, envoie-le !

—Viens.

—Non.

—Tant pis pour toi, répondit-il en rangeant le briquet.

—Oi, sale bonze, file-le moi, espèce de...

—Pourquoi tu as filé ta part au _saru_ ?

—Que... quoi?

Sa question me prit au dépourvu... Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là ?

—Moi ? J'ai filé ma part ?

Sanzo tourna vers moi un regard suspicieux.

—Tu ne t'es pas vraiment battu pour la garder... Autant dire que tu la lui as donnée... Ca ne te ressemble pas.

—Tiens donc... Eh, que veux-tu ! J'suis pas suicidaire, moi! J'ai pas envie de me faire trouer la peau par un bonze acariâtre! Je pensais que tu serais heureux qu'on n'ait pas fait trop de bruit ! Jamais content, hein ! T'es pire qu'une nana, toi !

Il leva un sourcil presque amusé sur moi. Enfin, presque... On parle de Sanzo, là, quand même!

—Tch' ! Depuis quand tu te soucies de m'énerver ou non, kappa dégénéré ?

—Un partout, arbitrai-je, narquois, afin de mettre fin à la discussion.

Il se tut un instant et chacun de nous retourna à ses méditations.

—Alors, pourquoi tu lui as filé ? T'es plutôt silencieux, ces derniers temps, ça te ressemble pas beaucoup.

—Ah ouais...? C'est ma voix suave qui te manque, petit moine ?

—Plutôt crever, oui. Je me demande surtout à quoi je dois ce bonheur d'avoir en partie la paix sans avoir besoin de vider mon chargeur sur ta tête de cafard.

—Charmant, charmant... Bah rien, j'avais juste envie de faire un cadeau à notre estomac sur pattes, vu que son maître ne le nourrit pas.

—Tu veux me faire marrer, c'est ça? T'es incapable d'offrir quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même. T'es pas câblé pour. Avoue plutôt que tu en avais marre d'entendre les jérémiades de Goku, oui !

—Comment ça, je suis incapable de donner ? Je sais pourtant donner du plaisir aux femmes, ai-je répondu, armé de mon sourire le plus séducteur. Je peux même t'en donner... J'ai toujours dit que tu étais trop beau pour être moine !

—Tu veux que je te troue définitivement la cervelle pour aérer la pauvre noix qui te sert de cerveau ? Répliqua-t-il, impassible, les yeux toujours rivés sur le lac. En fait, tu ne donnes pas du plaisir, tu cherches juste à en prendre. Tu es incapable de donner quoi que ce soit. Enfin bon, conclut-il en se détachant du tronc, c'est pas que cette discussion de grands-mères me fasse chier... mais ça y ressemble...

—Oi, avant de partir, file moi ton briquet, Sanzo.

—Tch', renifla-t-il. Mais, contre toute attente, il accéda généreusement à ma demande et me le lança.

L'objet métallique miroita dans les airs, avant que ma vue ne se trouble et que je ne sombre de nouveau dans le noir.

—Pfff... T'es franchement pas doué, kappa de merde, m'asséna-t-il alors que je tâtonnais à la recherche du briquet perdu.

—Mais t'es con aussi ! Il fait noir comme dans un four ! Comment tu veux que j'y vois quelque chose ?!

—Baka, soupira-t-il, il est là, devant ton nez, tu le vois pas ?

J'eus une grimace qui se perdit dans les ténèbres. Heureusement qu'il faisait noir, sinon, tout n'allait pas tarder à être découvert. J'aurais pas l'air crétin, tiens... «ben oui, Sanzo, tu as raison, je suis en train de perdre la vue, mais bon, je peux continuer avec vous, hein ?

Il dut s'éloigner vers le campement, tandis que mes mains aveugles continuaient à tâtons à chercher l'objet disparu, car j'entendis le craquement sourd de la terre qu'un pas froisse.

—Hé ! Le cafard, m'interpella-t-il une dernière fois. Reste sur tes gardes cette fois. J'ai été surpris de constater combien de temps tu étais resté sans me voir. C'est pas que je tiens à toi, mais les deux autres feraient sûrement la gueule. Et puis, tu peux toujours être utile pour les travaux de forçat.

—Trop aimable ! Espèce de sale moine, me suis-je insurgé aussitôt. Et à quoi t'es utile, toi, si ce n'est à râler en permanence, hein ?

Mais il avait dû partir, car rien ne répondit à ma colère. Rien d'autre que le silence.

Au fond de moi bouillait la rage... La rage de savoir qu'il avait raison : je me suis toujours senti inutile, de toutes façons. Ou juste bon aux « travaux de forçat », comme il disait... Et bientôt, je ne serai même plus bon à ça...

Nous avons passé quatre jours encore à rouler. Quatre jours de forêts sans fin. Avant d'atteindre enfin une ville. C'est bien : ce soir, je pourrais sortir me trouver les bras chauds et doux d'une femme... y trouver du plaisir, puisque je ne suis pas capable d'en donner. Et surtout trouver l'oubli... Les tâches se sont élargies dans mon champ de vision et ma vue se trouble. Les choses iront sans doute très vite désormais. Bientôt, je serai totalement plongé dans le noir. C'est marrant, c'est quand on réalise ce genre de choses que tout à coup, tout autour de soi prend une autre dimension. Brusquement, on éprouve un incroyable besoin de se saouler de couleurs. Le bleu du ciel, la lumière aveuglante du soleil, le vert chatoyant des feuillages. Le vert limpide des yeux d'Hakkai; l'or des yeux de Goku... Et l'améthyste profond de ceux de Sanzo... Ou encore, le sourire un peu figé et tellement poli d'Hakkai. Ou le grand sourire de gamin heureux de Goku... C'est dingue, c'est maintenant que je sais que je vais les perdre que je réalise combien ça va me manquer de ne plus voir ces sourires. Ou même la mine renfrognée du _namagusa bonzu_. Je les observe tous les trois discrètement dans le rétroviseur. Parfois, je croise vaguement, de manière floue, les yeux verts d'Hakkai, qui me sourit. Ou le regard profond de Sanzo qui me fixe à son tour, avant de détourner les yeux pour les reporter sur la route... Ca va me manquer tout ça.

Comme un gamin, je fais et je refais dans ma tête la liste des choses que j'aimerais voir ou revoir : l'océan qui fracasse ses vagues sur les falaises, le corps d'une femme, la bonne tête de mon crétin de frangin, le vert tendre de l'herbe qui ondule sous le vent... Tiens, il faudra que je pense à finir le bouquin que m'a prêté Hakkai... Forcément, ça sera beaucoup plus dur de le faire, après. Et puis, il y a les couleurs que je n'aime pas, mais qui vont aussi me manquer, finalement.

Le rouge, particulièrement. C'est maintenant que je remarque combien le cinabre du sang des _youkais_ est identique à celui des humains. J'en viendrais presque à regretter aussi de ne plus pouvoir voir le rouge de ma chevelure d'_hanuyu_. Ne plus voir cette couleur de remords que je hais tant... Ca me manquera, en fait. Ah, tiens, ne pas oublier de voir le sourire du moine, aussi, avant que ça ne soit plus possible. Ca va être un sacré challenge, même ! Depuis le temps que je connais sa sale face de renfrogné, je crois que je ne l'ai vu sourire qu'une seule fois... Et encore, « sourire »... Tout juste la commissure des lèvres qui se soulève un peu... Rien de plus. Un sourire discret, secret, pudique, comme l'est le vrai Sanzo. Celui qui gémit de froid et de solitude, la nuit, quand il pense qu'il est seul et que personne ne peut l'entendre. C'est le sourire de ce Sanzo-là que j'aimerai voir avant de devenir aveugle. Il y en a qui veulent mourir bravement ou sur la terre de leurs ancêtres. Moi-même, j'ai toujours cru que la dernière chose que je verrai serait le corps d'une femme. Et je m'aperçois maintenant que la dernière chose qui m'importe, celle sur laquelle je veux fermer les yeux, c'est le sourire de Sanzo. En y pensant bien, ça me ferait presque rigoler...

Lorsque je suis rentré dans ma chambre pour me changer, ce soir-là, Sanzo m'y attendait déjà, fumant assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

—Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

—Je peux savoir combien de temps tout ça va encore durer?

Décidément, ce foutu _bonzu_ a l'art de poser à brûle-pourpoint les questions qui vous laissent sans réponse. Ou du moins, sans réponse formulable...

—... Mais de quoi tu parles, Sanzo?

Bon, O.K., c'est vrai, c'était hyper maladroit. Je savais de quoi il voulait me parler. Mais bon, j'avais le droit d'espérer me tromper, non ? D'espérer qu'il me dise qu'il parlait des piaillements de Goku, du périple vers Togenkyô, ou même des mes regards dans le rétroviseur...

—De la petite comédie que tu nous sers chaque jour. Tu crois que je suis dupe ?

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai trouvé la force de balbutier difficilement :

—Je.. Je.. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Que tous ceux qui trouvent que j'ai pas été franchement crédible sur ce coup-là lèvent la main ! Mouais, bon, c'est bon, baissez les bras, c'est déprimant.

—Tu te fous de moi ? Tu veux vraiment un dessin?

Je n'ai pas répondu. Bien sûr que je sais de quoi tu parles, Sanzo... Mais merde, quoi, tu peux pas me laisser quelques illusions, hein ? Je suis pas aussi fort que toi, moi...

—Faut vraiment que je t'explique ? Soupira-t-il. Tiens, attrape.

C'était fourbe. Très fourbe même. Et imparable, comme démonstration. J'ai vu son geste. Mais je n'ai vu que ça. Et le briquet retomba dans un tintement qui sembla se répercuter sur tous les murs de la pièce.

—Tu vois ce que je veux dire, maintenant ? Me demanda-t-il, impassible, en portant de nouveau sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

Ma mauvaise foi me sauva et me donna la réplique inespérée pour parer à ce coup si bien porté.

—Mais c'est toi, aussi ! Je m'y attendais pas ! Tu m'as pris par surprise.

Enfin, j'avais cru l'espace d'un instant qu'elle me sauverait.

Il leva la tête et darda sur moi un regard froid. Même sans bien le voir, du fond de mon brouillard, je devinais l'expression glaciale de ses deux yeux.

J'ai abdiqué. De toutes manières, ça serait bien arrivé, un jour où l'autre... Alors...

Je me suis laissé tomber sur le rebord de mon lit et j'ai enfoui mon visage dans mes mains.

—C'est drôle, tu sais, ça va te faire rire, mais la dernière chose que j'aimerais voir, c'est.. c'est un sourire de toi.

En fait non, ça ne l'a pas fait rire.

Je m'attendais à une moquerie, à une réplique cinglante, un truc bien dans l'art du foutu _bonzu_. Mais rien ne vint.

Alors, j'ai levé les yeux pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Il se tenait debout, les bras croisés, me tournant le dos. Devant la fenêtre, les yeux au loin, il semblait contempler les reflets irisés des dernières lueurs du jour qui miroitaient sur le vert sombre des feuillages. A contre-jour, la lumière dessinait un halo doré autour de son ombre qui se découpait sur les ors et les pourpres du crépuscule. Et, malgré ma vue vacillante, je restai un instant en silence pour contempler ce spectacle. Pour le graver dans ma mémoire pour réchauffer mes jours de ténèbres. Un spectacle à me consoler un peu de ne bientôt plus rien voir d'autre que la nuit la plus profonde. Un spectacle à vous faire mesurer plus encore combien amères sont les ténèbres qui vous engloutiront bientôt.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Et je lui sus gré de ne pas chercher à me consoler —qu'aurait-il pu dire, de toutes façons? Au fond, quoi qu'on en pense, quels qu'aient été nos rapports, nous nous sommes toujours compris à demi-mot. Rien, pas un souffle de plus, pas un murmure de moins. Rien que ce qui était dit, et la signification des mots derrière.

Je me levai dans le noir — plus besoin de tâtonner maintenant, je m'habitue bien à mes ténèbres — pour quitter la pièce d'un pas lourd... Ce soir, je m'oublierai auprès du corps d'une femme.

Sa voix grave m'arrêta alors que je tournai déjà la poignée de la porte. Elle résonna longuement dans l'obscurité.

—Je n'ai pas besoin d'un boulet.

Voilà, c'était dit. Je vous avais prévenus : pas un mot de plus, pas un mot de moins... Et tant de sens derrière.

Je hochai gravement la tête, sans me retourner.

—Nous partons demain matin.

J'eus un faible soupir :

—O.K. ... Dis, tu veux pas me laisser ton briquet?

Oui, je sais, c'était pathétique. Tellement pathétique : Sanzo, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi un souvenir de toi... Mais les mots étaient désormais inutiles. Et puis je savais qu'il avait très bien compris.

—Et tu me donneras quoi, en échange?

Ma main se crispa sur la poignée de la porte. Et le silence s'empara de nouveau de nous. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour le deviner, toujours assis dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, la cigarette à la bouche, et le regard perdu dans la contemplation de cette obscurité qui tombait. Il avait raison. Je n'avais rien à lui donner. Rien. Et d'y penser me faisait mal. J'ai secoué la tête, impuissant et misérable, avant de quitter définitivement la pièce.

Au matin, lorsque je me suis levé, je savais ce qui m'attendait. Hakkaï et Goku étaient déjà en train de charger Jeep. Leurs gestes semblaient lents, comme s'ils partaient à regret. Je crois que l'espace d'un instant, je les ai haïs de partir ainsi, sans se révolter de me laisser derrière. D'accepter l'idée de m'abandonner. De me laisser tout seul.

_Il existe un proverbe qui dit: « ne possède rien ». C'est un enseignement du Zen. « Si tu rencontres le bouddha, tue-le ! Si tu rencontres ton ancêtre, tue-le ! » Il faut vivre sa propre vie comme elle se présente, sans être prisonnier ni entravé par quoi que ce soit. _

C'était la seule chose que lui avait enseigné son prédécesseur. Et il s'y accrochait désespérément pour ne pas se noyer. L'espace d'un instant, j'avais cru que je ferai exception à cette règle. Mais non, ça n'aurait pas été le Sanzo que je connais et que j'aime. Cela aurait été une preuve de faiblesse. Et il ne s'en permettait aucune. Sanzo, ton fardeau doit être lourd à porter parfois. J'admire cette force qui te permet de continuer à avancer toujours droit devant toi. Sans te retourner. En me laissant seul.

Hakkaï et Goku avaient fini leurs préparatifs et attendaient désormais dans la voiture, la mine triste, les yeux rivés sur leurs mains.

Caché derrière mon rideau, je guettais, autant que m'y autorisait la brume éternelle dans laquelle je vivais maintenant.

Enfin, Sanzo sortit. Comme un idiot, pendant une minute, j'ai de nouveau voulu y croire. J'ai espéré qu'il s'arrête, remonte dans ma chambre pour venir m'engueuler de ne pas être déjà prêt. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il continua à marcher dans la poussière. Et monta dans la Jeep.

La voiture fit un bruit triste au démarrage. Puis ils partirent. Et mon coeur se brisa.

Dans la voiture qui l'emportait, au milieu d'Hakkai qui fixait avec obstination la route et de Goku qui gardait les yeux rivés sur ses mains, Sanzo leva les yeux vers mes fenêtres. Je ne saurais plus dire si ma vue était floue à cause de ma cécité grandissante, ou des larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux, tandis que je l'observais, caché dans ma pénombre. Peut-être m'avait-il vu. Je n'en suis même pas sûr. Peut-être était-ce seulement aussi le fruit de mon imagination, mais il me sembla le voir — le « voir », quelle ironie ! — m'envoyer un dernier message. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement, dans un sourire misérable et triste. Il me sembla que ses lèvres bougeaient sans bruit pour me dire quelque chose. Mais il m'était impossible de lire sur ses lèvres. Bientôt, je ne vis plus ses traits. Puis il disparut tout à fait.

Je retournais en titubant m'effondrer sur mon lit, comme un homme ivre. Prostré. Mes yeux fatigués et brûlants se posèrent sur ma table de nuit qui luisait. Le briquet. Sanzo m'avait laissé son briquet. Sans doute était-ce cela qu'il avait voulu me dire, à son départ. Mais je n'étais même pas sur de l'avoir bien vu. Peut-être que je n'avais que rêvé tout cela.

Comme un fou, je me levai et me précipitai dans les chambres de mes compagnons, saisi d'un espoir délirant. Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Ils étaient bien partis. Ils m'avaient laissé seul.

Je suis resté là, vide, comme un chiot perdu. Comme un orphelin le jour de la fête des mères. Vide. Et pathétique.

C'est bête, c'est maintenant que tu es parti que je sais enfin ce que je peux te donner en échange de ton briquet. Mais tu n'es plus là pour recevoir mon cadeau. Finalement, je ne suis pas incapable de donner, malgré ce que tu disais. Même si mon cadeau est inutile. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne reviendras pas, je le sais. Mais j'aurais payer le prix de ton briquet, en te donnant quelque chose en retour : une couleur. Rouge.

Si rouge...

Et la dernière chose que je vois, c'est la couleur de mon sang qui s'écoule sans bruit.


End file.
